Lost in Thoughts
by MelodiousClaire
Summary: Skyler and Claire are the new residents of English town English town, New Jersey. They dance at the Icon dance complex, which stirs up a bunch of new emotions at their school. ClairexVinny SkylerxMikey. ICONic Boyz story  :
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in thoughts**

Claire: thanks, A LOT for forcing me into this.

Skyler: awwh, welcome :D now, go make some skylerXmikey romance.

Claire: yeah, yeah, don't get your briefs in a twist.

Skyler: CUUH-LAIR. You so meean.

Claire: urrrm, okay. On with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV (point of view) <strong>

"Skye, we don't have all day!" I yelled. My uncle G signed me up for dance classes. He says it's 'time to pass down the talent' . Like, really? I'm only going because Skyler is going too. I don't get it though, she's an amazing singer.

"Calm down, Ce. Let's go." She said. We headed out the door and walked to the ICON dance complex. It was only 5 blocks away from my house. The receptionist lady, looked at us and smiled. I call her Momma G. Don't get me started on why I call her that. Okay, so 2 years ago, on halloween, her costume was being a gangster. She started to rap this: "My name is momma G. That's how it's gonna be. Throw yo hands up and cheer, it's time for us to eat cheer... -ios." The rapping was pretty bad, so we started to mock her and call her Momma G. She actually liked it!

"Skye, your in jazz competitive... Hmm... Room 17, turn right and you'll get there." She nodded and left. I thought we were going to be in the same class! Urrgh.

"Claire, you are in ballet, huh?" She chuckled. Yes, it's the least you can expect from me.

"Room 13. First door you'll see if you turn left." I first headed to the changing room. It was in front of room 14. I went inside and quickly changed into blue short shorts (thanks mom -.-") and a plain white t-shirt. I put my other clothes into my nike bag, and went to room 13. Some people were practicing their twirls and such. I put my white ballet shoes on. I got into the fifth position, (if you don't know what that is, look it up) and I did a pirouette and landed on my feet. Okay, that was far from graceful, and the balls of my feet hurt now. I should start simpler. I got into fifth position and did a developpe. Then I did another pirouette and a grand plie.

Okay, I had experience with ballet. The only reason that that's the least thing you'd expect from me is that no one really knows that I got taught ballet from my mom. Worst. Two. Months. Ever. I fell, tripped, almost broke my ankle. Yes, the day my mom decided to cancel ballet lessons was glorious.

"Okay everyone! Let's get started on this!" The teacher said.

**Vinny's POV **

"So, Vinny you ready?" Madison teased. Geo wanted me to have a solo in one of our performances. I really wanted it. But it required me to go to ballet class.

"Lunge, lunge! Peer your eat." Louis started to mimic ballet dancers. Thomas was laughing hard.

"Dude, it's pirouette." Mikey stated. He took ballet once. Ha.

"Kay, well, I'm gonna go now." I said. I went out of our room in the icon dance complex, "Room 1" and I headed for room 13.

I saw a bunch of girls wearing pink, blue, and white tutus. I was just wearing sweatpants. There was this one girl who was sweating and drinking from her water bottle. I set my bag beside her.

"Hey." She said. I looked up and saw her glowing dark brown eyes.

"Hi."

"Your bag is leaking." She said. I looked at my bag. My lemonade flavoured water was leaking out!

"PsshhAHAHAHAHA" Someone was laughing really hard. Nick. Madison. Mikey. And... The teacher was glaring. Oh no.

"You no joke in my class. Zedention!" The teacher yelled. Oh no, it's that foreign teacher. Who gives detention in dance class?

* * *

><p><strong>Next day (still Vinny's POV) <strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Noo. Time for school. I put on a red plaid polo, black faded jeans and Nike 6.0. I grab my jansport bag. I headed to school. On the way Madison, Nick, Mikey, Chris, (Yes, he's a real iconic boy, look him up.(Chris "King Tut" Corradino) He looks like Vinny and Mikey.) and Louis. Jason and Thomas always go to school early. No one knows why though.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyler's POV <strong>

Yay! First day of school in New Jersey! (To see what Skyler and Claire are wearing, go to my profile. Copy and paste the link on it) Wow, I think I did a good job of dressing Claire and I up. We look good.

**At school**

"Okay, when I tell you to come in, come in okay?" The teacher said, her name was . Guess what her first name is? Serena. LOL moment.

"Come in, girls!" Wow, that was quick.

"Hey, there, I'm Skyler, but my friends call me Skye!" I said. I nudged Claire.

"Yeah, hi. I'm Claire, how you doin'?" She said. So like her, putting on her tomboy attitude.

"Okay, class, any questions?" said. Lots of hands went up. I pointed at a blonde haired dude.

"You single?" He asked. Claire facepalmed. I giggled.

"Yuppers." I said. The next question was asked.

"Can you, like, _stay away _from the iconic boyz while you're here? Thanks." A red haired girl said. Wow, obsessed much?

"That's going to be hard, considering that we dance with them." Claire said. All the girls glared at us. Oh no..

"Okay, that's enough. Skyler go sit beside Mikey, Claire, go beside Vinny." said. No one put their hand up. Must not be listening.

Claire sat beside this guy who was wearing a red plaid polo. I sat 2 seats away from her. She's sucha smartie.

The class dragged on and Mikey sent me a note.

"Sit with us at lunch? -Mikey, Vinny, Chris, Claire, Madison, Nick." I wrote back.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Claire: It's so cliche o.e<p>

Skyler: Yay, MIKEY!

Claire's Announcement:

Do you wanna be in my story? I need some people to be Chris, Madison, and Nick's girlfriend. Just send your entry through a review kay?

2: This is what Claire and Skyler looks like:

Claire: Dark brown eyes, half japanese, half white. Peachy skin color. Hair: Dark brown, blonde highlights, side swept bangs, layered, waist length.

Skyler: Ocean blue eyes, one quarter Irish, one quarter scottish, two quarter italian. Creamy beige skin color. Hair: Dirty blonde, choppy bangs, chest length.

BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in thoughts**

Claire: Hey, people.

Skyler: ME AND CLAIRE ARE CAMPING THIS WEEKEND.

Claire: Yeah.. We are.

Skyler: Um, yeah. Congrats to the winners who's going to be in this story.

Amita, MichelleXOXO18, and Mrs. MadisonAlamia.

Everything is gonna change ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was lunch time. The boyz, along with Claire and Skyler were sitting together in a lunch table. A dark brown haired girl, went up to their lunch table. Claire was glaring at her. The girl narrowed her eyes and put on a fake smile for 2 seconds.

"Montana." Claire spat out.

"Four-eyes." Montana hissed. Skyler looked nervous. The boyz were watching the scene unfold.

"Heey, Montana. Chill." Skyler stammered.

"What's four-eyes doing here, wearing contacts." Montana smirked. Claire was fuming with anger.

"I'll have you know, I was just color blind. I wasn't blind or partially blind. Smart-ass." Claire yelled. The boyz, particularly Mikey, held Montana back, as she was about to hit Claire.

* * *

><p>Claire and Skyler were at Claire's room, along with 3 other girls. Yes, after lunch, three girls approached Claire and Skyler and befriended them, because they disliked Montana too. It was a quick friendship. Because all of them danced. Yes, all of them. Right now, Alyxandra, one of Claire's and Skyler's new friends. There was also Amita, and Michelle. Anyways. Alyxandra was lying on Claire's bed, joking around.<p>

"And like, beat everyone's asses. Let's see how everyone treats us then!" Alyxandra laughed. Skyler stood up.

"Well, why don't we? It's worth a shot." Skyler said. She had just suggested that they audition for ABDC6. Claire laughed.

"Yes, we should. I do want to rub it in people's faces when we get in." Claire said. Amita sighed.

"We may have met a couple of hours ago. But I totally agree!" Amita smiled brightly. Her light brown locks framing her face.

"We need a name, though!" Michelle said. Claire smiled deviously.

"Generix." She simply said. Everyone gave a nod of approval.

(Authors Note: Yes they will be in ABDC6. I'm tweaking it a bit. Different artists. And I aM mE won't be on it. Why? Because they're too awesome for this.)

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV <em>(2 weeks later.) <em>**

"AHH!" Michelle screamed. They were in room 13 of the ICON dance complex. Claire had brought her Sony video camera. They were sending a video submission today to ABDC. Michelle was freaked out because she was really nervous. All of them were.

"Okay, guys, get in positions." Amita said. Once all of them were Skyler pressed the button to record.

"Hey ABDC! We are the Generix. I'm Skyler."

"I'm Amita."

"Michelle."

"I'm Alyxandra."

"Claire..." Skyler went to the speakers and plugged her iPod on it. The song started to play a pop/rock beat started to play. They were dancing to Hello by Martin Sloveig ft. Dragonette.

They were dancing hip hop and then went to ballet, they just did a pirouette, and a grand plie. And went to breakdance.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV. <em>(3 weeks later)<em>**

The Generix went to the Icon dance complex. Every room was taken, so they were in room 1. Geo called the boyz for a meeting. But he didn't mind Claire and her friends there, they were just on the computer. Claire was checking her email to see if ABDC sent them an email. They were completely psyched. Claire went on her hot mail account.

"So boyz," Geo started. The girls was just staring intently on the computer.

"When we auditioned," Geo continued. Claire was reading the mail.

"ABDC said..." Geo went on. Claire read: "There are 7 plane tickets for you guys, along with two guardians. You will be on the second episode."

"We're in!" The boyz and the girls in the room screamed their heads off. They stopped, realizing all of them were screaming.

"Are you that happy we got in ABDC?" Madison said.

"No. We're happy because we got in ABDC." Alyxandra said. Claire read the email out loud.

_"Dear Generix,_

_We were very impressed with your performance. We would love for you to be in ABDC!_

_There are 7 plane tickets for you guys, along with 2 gaurdians. You will be on the second episode. _

_Hope to see you there! Holla at us if you got any questions. _

_Sincerely, D-trix, JC Chasez, and Lil Mama." _

"We're on the second episode too." Louis said.

_Oh no... Now we have to take 'em down. _Claire thought.

* * *

><p>Yes, they're in ABDC, competing with the Iconic Boyz. Yeah, anyways, I'm sorry for rushing this story. It's because the romance and LOTS of drama are coming during and after the ABDC show.<p>

kay, PEACE.


End file.
